


Divination

by Sam_Nook



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fairies, an old english project, crossover with midsummer night's dream, fae, the title is a pun, titania fancies arthur lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Nook/pseuds/Sam_Nook
Summary: It was in his duties as the anthropomorphic country of England, and the representative of the United Kingdom, that he keep all international and intranational relationships in shape. Those relationships meant meeting with America to meeting with the Seelie Court, which is how he found himself waiting in one of the small courtyards that was well hidden in the landscaping of his yard.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Divination

Arthur was nervous, as one should be when dealing with a member of the Seelie Court, but that wasn’t an excuse to shirk away from his duties. Despite knowing what the royal fairies could do, Arthur was confident that he was in no danger. His kind has always been favorited by the fae, especially his brothers and himself. It didn’t help that he had grudgingly earned the respect of the two rulers and their court. The meetings between himself and the court were quite rare despite the time he spent around the supernatural. He had a plethora of smaller fairies and whatnot that lived in and around his home. After all, his house was a sanctuary of sorts to the magical beings. 

It was in his duties as the anthropomorphic country of England, and the representative of the United Kingdom, that he keep all international and intranational relationships in shape. Those relationships meant meeting with America to meeting with the Seelie Court, which is how he found himself waiting in one of the small courtyards that was well hidden in the landscaping of his yard. He knew the procedure well; wait until a fairy led him into the Fairy World via fairy ring. It was the only way the safely enter that world, and Arthur already knew that too well.

It was then that the fairy, which he guessed was supposed to bring him to his destination, appeared. He recognized the playful grace of the small fairy as she landed on his shoulder. He nodded his head in a respectful greeting and allowed a small glimmer of a smile to follow it.

The small fairy giggled in his ear and flew down to tug at one of Arthur’s slender and pale fingers. He straightened his suit and followed after the flying creature. 

**~~**

Arthur found himself waiting in a stony hallway, the walls and doorways covered in a curtain of ivy and flowers. Smaller fairies, much like Mustardseed and her companions, fluttered around him. He was well-known to the fair folk, and the elves seemed to try their hardest to get his attention. After all, all fairies were vain. It was their fatal flaw.

“England,” a voice behind him started as he whirled around to face the grinning expression of the ever joyful Puck. He wasn’t the biggest fan of Oberon’s right-hand man. Still, after the centuries of Arthur’s relationship with the court, he had come to some respect-like tolerance of the other. Besides, it was always better to have Puck on your side. He could do much worse, turning your body parts into donkey parts. “Your audience with King Oberon and Queen Titania is ready.” 

He followed the other into the large room. It wasn’t the throne room they met in this time. Instead, it was a formal dining room. The table was grand and covered in all sorts of fairy food and treats. It seems that their meeting would be over food and drink, which meant that it was a meeting of good reports and merriness. He let himself relax and headed towards his seat. He was careful as he greeted the royals, making sure to bow politely to both before he took his place.

The queen looked as majestic as ever except for her expression, which softened as Arthur met her eyes. It wasn’t a secret that she fancied the English nation. Still, Arthur had sworn never to get involved with the two besides as political allies. He didn’t that to worry about among the other things that took up his thoughts. God, he was getting too old for this job.

“Are you not going to eat?” The queen murmured.

Arthur forced a smile and shook his head. “My deepest apologies, but you know what will happen if I do. I cannot do my job if I am stuck here.” Arthur gave her a soft smile, playing up to flattering her. The best way to soothe the fairy queen’s temper was through her pride. Feed it, and the lion no longer roared.

“How unfortunate, but I suppose neither you or your brothers will fall for that. You four are too smart for your own good.” 

Indeed they were, their mother had made sure that they all knew the ways of the supernatural, especially the fairies. They were a tricky creature but easy to fool if you knew what you were doing, and thankfully Arthur did. He had a silver tongue and a quick wit among his other metaphorical weapons. It wasn’t hard to see how he had risen over the centuries. 

This time, Oberon spoke, “Is that Shakespeare fellow still writing plays?” The king was easier to get along with than his queen. He was usually sensible and had a sense of humor that rivaled his right-hand man. He had a temper, but unlike his queen, it was hard to unleash.

“Ah, no… He’s been dead for centuries, unfortunately. But all great humans must die eventually no matter how great they are.” Arthur answered, his smile shifting to something more like a frown. “But his plays are still performed throughout the world.”

“That is unfortunate. I quite liked him; he was a talented mortal.” Oberon answered. “Especially our play. Now that was a fun one.”

Titania did not share the same opinion as her king. She had been offended, especially when in the play, she had fallen in love with a donkey. Arthur had to calm her temper, but in the end, there was nothing she really could do about it. Well, not in the theatre with humans watching the play alongside them. 

“To each their own,” Arthur replied with a shrug of his shoulders. 

The dinner went well. There were no harsh words exchanged, and despite the nervousness that Arthur always felt when traveling to the fairy world, he was able to keep his facade. It couldn’t have gone any better. He was just good at keeping the Seelie Court in good graces. Politics was an art of the tongue and not of the sword, after all, and Arthur was talented with words.


End file.
